Districts of New-Zealand
Blukon South (1) CAPITAL CITY : Asdapor Blukon South is the newest and least populated district of New-Zealand, joining the Social Democracy in 2015 following the Annexation of the area under the Garagen Government of '14 and subsequent Blukon Conflict/Operation Homecoming. Since then the Social Democracy has spent countless resources on building up the district to meet the overall standards of the Social Democracy. Blukon South is notable for it's extremely high police presence, highly monitored population (in case of terrorist activity) and strong federal infrastructure spending. Key places in Blukon South are the Blukon Oil Fields, Mineral Valley and the ancient city of Myrin. Northern Territories (2) CAPITAL CITY : Maxwell Northern Territories District is the second least populated district of New-Zealand and is home to the "Red Plains" desert, noted as the worlds largest single iron reserve. Like Blukon South, the Northern Territories District is also highly rich in mineral resources, and it's economy is highly dependant on mining and oil drilling. Swansea (3) CAPITAL CITY : Russell Swansea is a tourist driven district, notable for it's seaside capital city of Russell. Population in the district fluctuates depending on the time of year, with the annual summer rush bringing in countless visitors, from both abroad and domestic. Key places in Swansea would be the White Cliffs of Swansea and Yellow Ridge national park. Red County (4) CAPITAL CITY : Leningrad Red County is the largest district in the Social Democracy by land size, named after the Red Revolution against the Tarajani Domain led by Vladimir Lenin that ultimately resulted in the independence of New-Zealand. During Lenin's term as the leader of the Union of New-Zealand during the revolutionary era, the city of Leningrad served as the capitol. Leningrad is currently notable as being the only "historic" city in New-Zealand, with the preservation act of 1934 passed by the Red County District Council strictly preserves the historical architecture of the city. As a result, Red County is home to a substantial tourist base, however farming is still the backbone of the Red Country economy. Unfortunately, Red County is also infamous for the prevalence of the Radical Republicans extremist group, who have made the news for racist attacks and sometimes violent anti-royal demonstrations. The RR however remains a minority group within the District, with a progressive education curriculum curbing the spread of extremism. Mayfair (5) CAPITAL CITY : Welsford The Mayfair District is a strongly agriculture based district, blessed with extremely fertile, even land that is perfect for agricultural practices. Mayfair was uptill 1953 the largest economic district in the Social Democracy, with it's strong dairy, meat and wool exports sustaining an extremely shaky national economy. The capitol city of Welsford is home to dairy giant Fonterra, who accounts for nearly 1/3 of the worlds entire dairy exports, making it the largest dairy exporter in the world. Mayfair still to this day is a strongly agriculture centred districts, with nearly half the entire population being employed in the primary sector, and as a result Mayfair also has the lowest university application and highest homeschooling rates. Magnolia (6) CAPITAL CITY : Ivy City For more see Magnoline Republic The Magnolia District was incorporated into the Social Democracy in 1947, following the end of the Great War and was the newest district to be incorporated into the Social Democracy until the annexation of Blukon South in 2015. Magnolia borders with Arveyres and USE, and subsequently has been greatly influenced by Arveyran policies and, more noticeably, architecture. Ivy City is often referred to as "A slice of Arveyres", with the city being almost a direct mirror replica of the Arveyran capital of Calabasas. Not surprisingly, Ivy City has been voted the most beautiful city in New-Zealand more times than one can count, with it's pristine environment and stunning layout making it a popular holiday destination for many Kiwis. Magnolia is notable as being the only district in New-Zealand with a completely carbon neutral energy grid, with the entire district grid usually running a generation surplus, thanks to the districts extensive investment in hydro-electric, wind and solar power. Unsurprisingly Ivy City is home to the Eden Initiative, who are headquartered in the Renaissance Centre on the waterfront. Tiberius (7) CAPITAL CITY : Valeria The Tiberius District was the first ever district to be added to the Social Democracy since it's formation in 1776. In 1902 the district of Tiberius was purchased from the Empire of Eurasia for $512 Million NZ, on the 17th March 1902. Tiberius is notable for it's luscious forests, which was the prime reason for kiwi interest in purchasing the area. Modern Tiberius is a district heavily dependant on Forestry and Fishing as it's main source of income, but since the capitalist restructuring of '88 following the market crash, the economy of Tiberius has diversified, with the capital city of Valeria expanding into a sprawling metropolis with a strong service sector. Tiberius is notable for it's Eurasian Architecture and being home to the ENZAC Joint Training Facility, run in conjunction by the Eurasian Legions and the NZDF. Southland (8) CAPITAL CITY : Ajania The Southland District is perhaps one of the best known and oldest Districts of New-Zealand, founded by early Tarajani migrants who believed in knowledge and education for all members of society. The district capital is the seaside city of Ajania (named after the Ajanic Empire that predated the Tarajani Empire), a beautiful metropolis centred around the University of Ajania and Southern Institute of Technology. The Univesity of Ajania is the oldest, and largest, tertiary education institute in the Social Democracy, opened in 1753, predating the Social Democracy itself. Likewise the Southern Institute of Technology is the largest polytechnic institute in NZ and was opened more recently in 1885. The Southland District is most notable for it's heavily education and research based economy, with the University of Ajania being the largest employer and having a campus the size of a large town. Unsurprisingly the Southland School District is the highest performing school district in the Social Democracy, and likewise Southland also has the highest tertiary education attendance rate in all of New-Zealand. Green County (9) CAPITAL CITY : Dargaville Green County is best known for it's flat green plains that spread out further than the eye can see. Not much really happens in Green County, and that's just how the residents like it. Green County is home to the Dorthmouth National Park, the largest national park in NZ, and the seaside city of Dargaville is a small tourist city that spans along the coast. Green County is most notable for it's great beaches and population who were voted the happiest in 2016. Twin Peaks (10) CAPITAL CITY : Westhaven Twin Peaks District is named after the iconic Twin Peaks mountain range that is situated on the northern end of the district. Twin Peaks, like the rest of southern NZ, has a thriving tourism sector thanks to it's stunning scenery. Westhaven is most known as the coldest city in New-Zealand, with the air coming straight over the twin peaks causing a low pressure area over the whole of the district. As a result it snows in the Twin Peaks districts heavily in winter and remains relatively cold in the summer. Nevertheless the frosty districts proves a massive attraction to international tourists who flock in their thousands to visit the area. Drakenburg (11) CAPITAL CITY : Cair Mojan (Pronounced Mo-hen) The Drakenburg Administrative District is a district with a rich history that played a pivotal role in the revolutionary period. Drakenburg was initially founded as a Zack settlement and remained territory of the UKZ Empire even after the independence of New-Zealand in 1776. Drakenburg officially joined the Social Democracy on the 18th of May 1948 after the Great War, in the light of a diminishing Zack Empire that had been severely weakened by the events of the Great War. As a result the UKZ was, by their own choice, relinquishing their hold on numerous colonies, Drakenburg included. The Drakenburg administrations lobbied heavily for merging into the Social Democracy, and their requests were finally answered when President Jefferson accepted their requests and signed the Treaty of Mojan on the 18th of May 1948, inducting the island into the Social Democracy. Modern Drakenburg is most noted as home of Genesis Energy, who operates 7 nuclear reactor plants (totalling 23 reactors) on the island, supplying the entire basal demand of the southern NZ Districts (Districts 7-16), with Detroit and Haven running independent grids. As a result, Genesis Energy is the largest employer in Drakenburg, with the State Owned Corporation supporting approximately a quarter of the Drakenburg Economy. West Coast (12) CAPITAL CITY : Greymouth The West Coast District is often called the royalist outpost of NZ, with Greymouth being the capital of Tarajani occupied New-Zealand, and the last city to fall to republican control during the revolutionary war. In the 2 centuries following, the windy West Coast has come a long way from it's imperial roots, with the gold rush of 1812 causing the economy to balloon exponentially, transforming the derelict outpost of imperial oppression into a bustling congregation of migrants from many different backgrounds, all trying their hand at striking gold. In modern times the West Coast has lagged behind the rest of the Social Democracy in almost all aspects, be it the economy, education standards or infrastructure. However, the Garagen Government of '14 has poured much money into revitalising the west coast and many of the other previously ignored regions of NZ. It is still too early to tell if the investment will yield results though. The Economy of the West Coast is heavily dominated by State Owned "Solid Energy" who operated numerous coal and gold mines in the district. Canterbury (13) CAPITAL CITY : Christchurch The Canterbury District is one of the oldest, most stable districts in the Social Democracy, with it's rolling green plains making it a prime district for development and agriculture. The economy of Canterbury is heavily dependant on agriculture, however the capital city of Christchurch has boomed in recent years, making it a bustling metropolis with heavy service sector presence. Canterbury is historically and currently one of the richest districts in the Social Democracy, and as a result Canterbury was in the 2014 election the only district where the right wing Conservative Party came first. Mayview (14) CAPITAL CITY : Milton The Mayview District is the most populous and the commerce hub of the Social Democracy. It's capital city of Milton has experienced unstoppable growth, buoyed by strong migration with almost 70% of all incoming migrants seeking to reside in the mega city, and has spread to become an urban jungle that spreads further the eye can see. The mega city of Milton had a population of 47 Million in the 2016 census, with 40.23% having been born outside New-Zealand, and has been both praised and condemned for it's almost ridiculous urban sprawl spanning a staggering 9,700 square km. The Milton economy is the powerhouse of the NZ services sector, with almost all of the major private corporations headquartering themselves in the city. Milton is most famous for the Word Trade Centre complex that resides in the centre of the Milton CBD, reaching 1776 feet high (a reference to the founding date of the Social Democracy) and making it the tallest building in the Social Democracy. Milton has also gained infamy for it's "unaffordable" housing market, with a 3 bedroom independent house in one of the centre suburbs setting you back a good $3 Million NZD. Rodney (15) CAPITAL CITY : Orewa The Rodney District is a district that has been strongly dependant on the neighbouring powerhouse of Mayview. The seat of the District Council is the coastal port city of Orewa, which thrived as a result of the booming Milton economy. The Port of Orewa is the designated cargo port for the city of Milton, with all cargo ships docking in Orewa and then having their cargo sent up to the mega city of Milton on KiwiRail freight trains. In recent years Rodney has also seen heavy population growth as many seeking to escape the unaffordable property market of Milton opt to purchase property in or around Orewa and make the 1 hour commute up to Milton City. There was heavy backlash against the Little government of '02 when it was reported that the Milton Property bubble was forcing people to make either a 1.5 hour rail commute or a 2.25 hour drive from Orewa to Milton just to maintain their livelihood. This was solved, or at least patched up, by the unveiling and development of State Highway U1 (Unlimited 1), the Social Democracy's first unlimited speed highway, that was built to incredibly high standards, spanned 6 lanes each side and was effectively a completely straight line. This cut commute times down drastically to just over 1 hour, but did nothing to cool the rampaging Milton property market. Waitakere (16) CAPITAL CITY : Green Bay The Waitakere District is the only district of the Social Democracy to carry it's native Maori name, with all the other districts adopting foreign colonial names. Before being settled by Tarajanis, the Māori iwi Te Kawerau a Maki and Ngāti Whātua had already settled in the Waitakere area. In the 1750s, European settlers started to arrive, concentrating on timber milling, kauri gum digging and flax milling, with brickworks and pottery industries following later. In the 20th century, industry and service trades started to grow, with population taking off after Great War, partly due to improved transport links with Detroit, such as SH3, whose first section opened in 1952. Cities like New Lynn, Glen Eden, Henderson and Green Bay grew to prominence in the following decades. Clutha (17) CAPITAL CITY : Balclutha The Clutha District is an administrative district of southern New-Zealand, with its headquarters in the city of Balclutha. The geography of the Clutha District is dominated by the valley of the Clutha River, which flows southeast from the lakes of Northern Haven, bisecting the Clutha District and reaching the Southland District via two river mouths. To the north of the Clutha valley is mainly rolling hill country, with the plain of the Tokomairiro River to the northeast, along with Lake Waihola and Lake Waipori, which are part of the catchment of the Taieri River. The Waipori River, the Taieri's largest tributary, forms the northeastern border of Clutha District. The Economy of Clutha is very diversified with a strong agricultural base, as is typical with the regional districts of New-Zealand. Clutha is probably best known for the Clutha Army Base, with is the NZ Army's home base and largest training facility. The New-Zealand Police Force also have their training facility nearby. Detroit (18) CAPITAL CITY : Steelport Detroit was founded on July 24, 1734 by the Tarajani explorer and adventurer Antoine de la Mothe Chrysler and a party of settlers. With expansion of the automobile industry, the Detroit area emerged as a significant metropolitan region within the Social Democracy in the early 20th century, when the city became the second-largest in the country for a period. Several major corporations are based in the city. The most heavily represented sectors are manufacturing (particularly automotive), finance, technology, and health care. The most significant companies based in Detroit include: Chrysler Group, BlackAcre Defence Inc., Mainfreight Logistics, Detroit Diesel, SmithGroup, United Airlines, Fisher&Paykel, DTE Energy, AWF, Fletcher Group, and KiwiRail. Detroit has grown to be the one name associated best with the Social Democracy, as the automotive capital of the world is an industrial success story respected and revered worldwide. Haven (19) CAPITAL CITY : Grand Haven The economic activity of the Haven District is heavily concentrated around the largest and most populous city, Grand Haven. A stable housing market, steady employment and rapid population growth in the 21st century have led to economic prosperity and in 2011, Haven was ranked as the second best performing economic region in the country. Demographically, there is a higher proportion of young adults in the region compared to other Kiwi states, with an extremely high government involvement in the economy. Approximately 60% of the Haven workforce is employed in some way, shape or form by the Federal Government of New-Zealand. Haven stands out from the other 18 districts, as haven is the only district to not have a District Council. For emergency reasons, the Federal Government opted to maintain complete operational control of the Haven Districts, and instead the district has an elected "Haven Administrative Board" that effectively carries out the duties of a District Council, but does so under the authority and watchful eyes of the Federal Government. The Federal Government is at liberty to dissolve, override or restructure the Haven Administrative Board at any time without any prior warning, and this policy was introduced in case of a national emergency.